sebaciel
by somebofytolove
Summary: it is love 18 it's really nasty


Sebastian p.o.v

i wake up well...not really demons don't need sleep. i put on my clothes and brush my hair then go to make masters tea and breakfast as i finish i go to his room i stare at him for a while. wow...he is so cute i never noticed how cute he was when he is sleeping.i stop staring. i wake him up.

Ciel p.o.v

i woke up before Sebastian came in i read until i heard footsteps coming towards my room.i throw my book and pretend sleeping i open my eyes so little Sebastian didn't notice i saw him staring at me did he know i was up? i heard him mumble he is so cute!!!i was about to die did he just call me cute! then he taped my waste i heard him say: master...get up

sensation p.o.v

i kind of felt like he was already up but i woke him up anyway master "for breakfast we have strawberry scones and red rose tea"i say i heard him groan as he got up i gave him his news paper. he took it out of my hand."wow" he said. the fantom company sold millions of toys. i take his news paper you are very special.he blushes deeply thanks he said.i start to undress him he turns red.master are you sick i ask n..n..no I'm fine. it looks like he was blushing.. no can't be true he never does that when i touch him i put on his clothes and grab his walking stick.

Ciel p.o.v

while Sebastian put on my clothes i felt wierd i could not stop blushing his hands against my skin made me feal weird but in a good way.me and Sebastian head down stairs. master i for got to tell you that lady Elizabeth is coming to eat breakfast with you. you must wait to ea...we heard a knock on the door along with a anoying voice " CCCCCIIIIIIEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL".well never mind Sebastian says she is already here. Elizabeth comes CHARGING at me and squeezes the death out of me. Eliza..beth..i...cant...breath.i manage to say. she let's go.i said call me Lizzy and what's for breakfast Sebastian."well" i heard him say we have strawberry...ok ok sounds good Elizabeth said.i looked at Sebastian he looked ticked off i try to manage a smile at Elizabeth.lets go m'lady i say.anything for you Ciel she says back.

Sebastian p.o.v

i was trying to yell Ciel about Elizabeth and then bling crazy b*tch comes charging at my master then she has the mood to ask me what's for breakfast then interrupts me but anyway i walk the two into the kitchen and start cleaning up.

Ciel's p.o.v

we are eating in the kitchen that's when Elizabeth starts saying some crazy things like:do You love me and what would you do if i died. i told her to stop asking bizzare questions.then she does when weirdest thing ever!! she tries to kiss me.i don't won't to be mean so i say...Elizabeth i don't think that this is appropriate.but she did not listen she slammed her lips on mine uhhhhh... lady S..t..op she slams me into the wall not listening and keeps on kissing me Sebastian H...E..LP me. Sebastian runs in and grab lady Eliza..no crazy b*tch. i tell Elizabeth the marriage is of and Sebastian escorts her out of the manor i finish eating and go to my work area to do paperwork.

Sebastian p.o.v

it is tea time do i go and give my master his tea. he looks a little frustrated.master.. i say are you doing fine. y.y.yes he stutters my head is just pounding that's when someone knocks on the door i go to answer it. hello..this man is at the door i... have to speak to your master please. he says. wait right here i say i go upstairs master i say there is a man at the door wishing to speak to you i tell him."ok" he responds.tell him to come up he says "OK" i let the man in he runs to my master office.

strange man p.o.v

i hate that phantomhive boy so i set a plan to drop some thing in his tea during tea time it is a love pill he will like anybody he sees (might even seduce them) it only last for 1 hour.so i run up to his office and start acting dramatic ohhh i say while he is drinking his tea _bon jur_ he stops drinking and sets his tea down he glanced at me what do you want he barks i reach for a piece of paper i drop it on purpose he is distracted i take this chance to put it in his tea and mix it around..there.. i grab the paper then run out.

Ciel p.o.v

that man was weird i am use to it tho because lots of people do that i look at my tea it..looks a little bit lighter nah...i am jumping to conclusions again i drink my tea i feel real odd i drink the rest of it i feel real...horny i rush to the toilet and throw up.sebastian comes i master he yells i look at him and i grow a smirk on my face

Sebastian p.o.v

i am cleaning up and i see that strange man leave later i hear master throwing up master i yell. i get him some water he rinses his mouth out i noticed him smirk master i say what is it why are you smirking i say i come closer to him Sebastian he says he GRABS my tie and pulls me closer to him he slams his lips into mine master i say I'm not sure... SHUT UP he yells the only noise i want to hear from you is moaning.i stare at master shocking AND THIS IS A ORDER!!! yes master i bow down welllll i can't say no to my masters orders . i smirk i have been kind of been waiting for this moment i slowly take off my gloves then my shirt i stare at Ciel you know i say.. this is what you asked for i move my master on his bed and then i took his clothes off he blushes deeply you take to long he says. i smirk my sexy smirk.i kiss him roughly he kisses back i placed my hand on his thigh he gasp then i shoved my tongue into his throat he h started moaning ahh..ngh...i take off his pants i touched the tip of his member he let's out some nice moans.i take off my pants are you ready i ask y...y...es.i insert him.

Ciel p.o.v

he puts his member inside me tears fell through my eyes he licked them away nghh..ahhh i moaned really loud yes Sebastian he starts thrusting i let out some moans with every moan he goes harder.. faster..deeper i feel something a huge wave of pleasure go through me and something leaked out of my member. Sebastian goes slower then stopsi fall asleep.

Sebastian p.o.v

i hurried up and finished him off then put him in his night clothes he was asleep

**author****to be continued real soon**


End file.
